Another Elena story
by Mr. Sass
Summary: Ariel Hunt (she is the 'Elena' of this story) is an ordinary girl with a perfectly normal life. Until a mysterious stranger comes along. The very handsome Scott Langdon introduces Ariel to a new world as she digs up her families past. Scott has a few secrets of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a preview of the fan fiction I have written. The story is about vampires. I hope you like it. If I get a good response I'll write more. I haven't given this a name yet so feel free to suggestions. **

Chapter 1

I stepped into my small cozy apartment. I shrugged out of my checkered winter coat and knee high leather boots. The heat in my apartment felt like it was melting my frozen joints. I put my bag on the small two person's dining table. Angela and I had picked it out from IKEA when we moved out of our parents place. I remember how excited we were to get our own place, being young happy adults buying furniture. Then we got a worried call from Roger, Angela's dad my step-father, telling us that my brother, Rico, was missing. We figured he had snuck out with his trouble friend José. Rico was always getting in all sorts of trouble from sneaking in to our neighbor Mrs. Altman's house and setting her kitchen on fire to god knows how many other things he has done. Mom was always concerned about what he'll do next. He was lucky Mrs. Altman didn't press charges but I'm sure there will come a time when she calls the police on one his numerous rebellious pranks. Eventually we found him in our new apartment with his friends. I was relieved to find my place fully intact and surprisingly clean.  
>"Hey Ariel. Your home?" Angela stepped through the open door. "You know you should really keep the door closed. Who knows what's out there."<br>"Oh totally! Don't want to die at the hands of a monster!" I replied sarcastically. Angela had her superstitious theories about night demons and other ridiculous stuff. She would spend hours in her rooms searching Internet for scary monster related things I found childish. I would tease her every now and then about her obsession.  
>"I'm serious. You are too careless" Angela scolded me. She was only 6 months older than me but she acts as if she's my mother at times.<br>"Whatever. I have to tell you something." Angela gave me a devious smile and led me to the couch. She opened up the shopping bag and took out a dress. "Get dressed we're going to a club."  
>"A club? What club?" I questioned.<br>"You know the one down in Clinton. Get dressed."  
>"Just a moment ago you were lecturing me on safety. That place is scary."<br>"Your coming, it's like our house warming party outside our house. Lisa will be here any moment." Angela handed the red mini dress my mom would never approve of and strutted down to her bedroom.

I showed my ID to the small pudgy security man outside Silver Globe night club. Despite my many protests Angela insisted that I go with her. In the end I decided it was useless arguing with and here I was. The man nodded and let me in. Jason, my boyfriend grabbed my hand as we entered. Lisa called Jason to meet us at the club.  
>The whole place shook from loud music, colorful lights blinked to the rhythm of the music. The sharp smell of booze and vomit tickled my nose. Half naked men and women dance around the place. A couple was making out in the corner and young girl was licking whip cream off an old hairy mans belly. I made a disgusted gagging sound.<br>"Ariel, lighten up!" Jason smiled at me. It was always easy for him to fit in anywhere. He was hot, charming, and totally out of my league. He has deep blue eyes, dirty blond hair and a perfectly toned muscular body. I considered myself quiet attractive just not attractive enough to be with Jason.  
>"I am totally going to hook up with someone tonight!" Lisa bounced her red perfect curls. "Ariel if you weren't with Jason right now I would totally dare you to kiss that nerd." I followed Lisa's gaze. It was Neville my old neighbor who had a desperate crush on me. Lisa always teased me about him and Jason was surprisingly okay with it.<br>Angela and Lisa made their way to the dance floor and left me and Jason alone at the bar. I wasn't in the mood to dance. Poor Jason who was stuck with me. We sat in silence for a few moments. We had been together for approximately two months but still sometimes being alone with him was awkward.  
>"So you want to dance?" Jason asked as he took a sip from his martini.<br>"No." I replied bluntly. "You can go dance if you want to." Jason pecked me on the cheek and joined Lisa and Angela. I didn't know why I agreed to this I still had a lot of unpacking to do. And coming to this place was like wanting to die. There have been 7 dead bodies found in this club in the past three months and yet people still wanted to come here. Maverick Bay has never seen so many deaths.  
>I glanced at the wall sized mirror across the bar. I looked at my reflection. My jet black hair looked darker than ever. My lashes were long and curvy as if I had applied mascara.<br>"You want another drink?" the bearded bartender asked.  
>"Sure." bartender poured me a drink as a man sat down next to me. The man was tall and handsome. He had golden blond hair and a pointed nose.<br>"Red wine" The man ordered, his voice was deep and rang with danger. He sat as still as a statue while he waited for his drink. There was something very predatory about him. I quickly grabbed my clutch and decided to leave before something happened. As I got up my hand tip over my drink, it fell to the ground. Before I knew it a hand swiftly grabbed the glass before it shattered. The mysterious man beside me handed me my drink.  
>"You should be more careful." His said to me in a dark serious voice. I stared at him in amazement, at his inhuman stealthness.<br>"I have fast reflexes." He answered my unspoken query. I heard him chuckle lightly under his breath as I stared at him dumbfounded. His laugh was like thousands of bells ringing. "Are going sit down?" He asked.  
>"Uh, ok." I sat down quietly as I tried to remember what I was thinking about before this man interrupted me.<br>"May I ask what a girl such as your self is doing here in such a horrid place?" His manner of speaking was very formal but his words were sort of insulting. Was he implying that I was a nerd with no life of my own?  
>"What exactly do you mean by a girl like me?" I shot back. He intently looked at me with his deep blue eyes, and then answered.<br>"Well you seem like a good girl. This isn't a place you'd normally be." A smile played around the corner of his perfect mouth. "Also the dress is quiet revealing for you isn't it?" He looked at me up and down.  
>"You seem to think you know me pretty well. And my dress is none of your concern." I turned on my seat to look at Jason gulping down his beer. Angela and Lisa were both dancing with hot guys.<br>"I'm sorry if I have upset you. I go by Scott. And you are..." He held out his hand for me to shake.  
>"I'm-" I opened my mouth to speak but my eyes were fixed on Jason who was now making out with a slutty brunette. I shot up and stormed out before I could see more. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. My heart ached at the thought of being betrayed. I kicked a dumpster to let out my rage. I really liked Jason even if we were having some issues. I curled up in a corner of the small dark alley listening to the pitter-patter of the rain that started and the sounds of the cars a few streets away.<br>I sat there in silence for perhaps twenty minutes. I heard a few steps coming from a distance. A loud rough laugh disturbed the quiet around me. I got up to go find Lisa and Angela when two drunk males passed by. The bulky redhead stopped and glared at me.  
>"Randy! Look what we have here." The man slurred drunkenly.<br>"Oooo." The other scrawny dark haired man eyed me. They started towards me, I quickly ran for the door. I grabbed the handle and tried to open the door but it was locked. I started smacking the door hoping someone might open it. The two men were now inches from me.  
>"Open the door! Somebody! Please open the door!" I yelled but no one answered my call. A meaty hand grabbed my shoulder. I yelled louder. "Somebody! Help!"<br>"Oh sweetheart, don't be scared." The red head said as he brushed my hair with his fingers.  
>"Don't touch me" I managed to say as I grabbed the man arm. Suddenly a spark shot out of my fingers pushing the man on to the ground.<br>The man looked confused for a few beats then launched himself at me. His face was inches from mine, his breath on my face, he smelled like alcohol and sweat. I inched my face away from him my eyes closed shut.  
>"Don't be greedy, Rat." Another hand, skinnier one, grabbed me by the waist. I let out a whimper as the hand trail down my waist to my buttocks. I took a deep frightened breath, trying to fight back. All of the sudden I heard a whoosh, my hair blew away from my face. The hands removed from my body in seconds and I felt on to my knees breathing heavily, eyes still closed. I heard a frightened scream which died slowly. Someone started to runaway and then I heard a body slam against a dumpster.<br>"Pl-please. D-don't!" I heard the meaty man plead. I wanted to look up to see who my savior was but I felt too weak. I heard a cold growl and the silence. My heart pounding in my ear as two strong hands lifted me to my feet.  
>"I told you this wasn't a place for a girl like you." A dark soothing voice said to me. My eyes flickered open to see a handsome glowing face in front of me. It was the guy from the bar, Scott. His face looked perfect like a carefully carved sculpture in the moon light. His strong hands gripped me tightly holding me up, preventing me from collapsing.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked little more concerned.  
>"I-um." I failed to answer. He gave me a sympathetic smile and brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. I looked behind his glorious head to see where the two men who attack were. I shuddered at the site. Two broken bodies lay crooked on the ground covered in blood. Nine murders I thought. Now there were nine murders that took place in this murder hole. Did Scott do this? I look at him mortified my hands started to shake, my leg have up. Before I could say or do anything I was unconscious.<p>

I woke up in a small candle lit room on a soft bed. There was a brown leather couch in the corner right across a small dusty tv that was placed on a shelf. The room smelled of candle wax and dust. A salty smell pinched my nose, it was the smell of blood. I quickly sat up and examined myself. Sure enough there was blood on my dress but I wasn't hurt. How did I get here?  
>"You're up?" A voice came from the corner of the room. Scott stood at the door way holding a glass of water. "This is for you. I thought you might need a drink when you wake up."<br>"How long was I out?" I asked taking the glass from him.  
>"About...20 minutes. How are you feeling?"<br>"Ok I guess. What happened? Did you kill those guys?"  
>"What is this, an interrogation?" He chuckled and sat down next to me. He was so close. "You haven't told me your name."<br>"Ariel, Ariel Hunt."  
>"Moon of Uranus." He whispered, his breath cold against my cheek.<br>"Huh?" I stared at him dazed.  
>"Ariel is the moon of Uranus"<br>"Yeah." I moved my face away from him. "So did you kill them?"  
>"Your stubborn." He laughed under his breath. I stared at him waiting for an answer, he sighed in defeat. "Yes." I blinked at his answer.<br>"Are you going to kill me?" I managed to keep my tone even.  
>"Yes." He said his dangerous blue eyes pierced my skull. I tried not to scream. Suddenly Scott's broke in to a smile. "No I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have saved you."<br>"Thanks, for saving me." I croaked. He nodded and moved closer, his eyes examining every inch of my face. "I should go." I stood up but my legs were still numb.  
>"Careful." Scott was up on his feet and holding me upright. I stared at him in shock. How did he get there so fast?<br>"How...but you were- what are you?" Scott smiled at me and leaned closer. His face inches, no, millimeters from mine.  
>"What do you think I am?" He breathed.<br>"I-I don't know. Are you going to kiss me now?" I stared at his beautiful face. He moved away from me.  
>"You were about to leave. Mind if I drop you off?" I shook my head.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ariel?" Angela knocked on my door. "Are you up?" I didn't answer; the last thing I wanted was Angela sticking her nose in my business. She was curious about what happened with Jason in the club. Last night I came in at midnight. Scott rented a room in the Baynor house which was a mile away from my apartment in Cordoba complex. I heard Angela give up and walk away.  
>I barely slept last night. Events of the previous night replayed in my mind a thousand times. What was Scott? Why did he save me? The scariest question of was what was I? I had shot a spark at the fat man. I had never done that before. I'm not even sure if it was me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Surely there was logical explanation to everything.<br>"Ariel? Cece is here." Angela knocked again. I groaned, that girl is not going to give up. "Ariel wake-"  
>"Alright alright! I'm up!" I stumbled out of bed and headed to the washroom. After freshening up I walked into our small living room. Mom sat on our shabby poop brown sofa in a deep conversation with Angela.<br>"Oh, good morning dear." My mom greeted when she saw me. She summoned me to sit next to her. She was in her favorite blue dress. I looked a lot like my mother. We had the same wavy black hair and the big brown eyes. I was an inch or so taller than her but other than that we were identical.  
>"Mom is everything ok?" I asked noticing how tense my mother's face looked.<br>"Rico was arrested last night." My mother shook her head in disappointment. "He went to some party in Manderfields. I have to go down and get him. Rogers out of town and..."  
>"Mom you don't stress yourself. I'll go." I offered. It was the perfect get away for the day. Manderfields was a small town north of Maverick bay. I could go get my brother and avoid Jason's calls and Angela's pending questions. I would also get a lot of thinking time.<br>"No you can't, sweetheart. You have that job interview at whatever inc. today. I'll just go with Angela."  
>"It's Dante Inc. And I'll be fine."<br>"Oh my angel. Thank you so much." My mom hugged me. "I guess we should get going now." We?  
>"Oh, no mom. You stay. I'll go alone." My mother eyed me suspiciously.<br>"Ariel it's a long drive."  
>"I'll go with her." Angela offered. Shocked I looked at Angela with confusion.<br>"Oh you don't have to I'm fine going alone." I insisted.  
>"Don't be stupid. I'm coming with you." Angela snapped at me. "Besides there's bookstore in Manderfields which has this amazing collections of books of old tribal legends."<br>"Ok than. You two go. I have an important errand to run for Roger." My mom informed us as she got up to leave. "Oh and lecture Rico for me would you. That kid is a mess. Military school seems like the best option for him." With that my mom left and Angela and I left for Manderfields.  
>The one hour long drive seemed longer than ever. Angela kept bombarding me with questions about Jason "What did he do?", "Did he say something or was it you?", "Are you going to talk to him? He left 18 messages". I dodged every question by a simple yes or a no.<br>"Ariel what's wrong with you? You're not answering me properly" Angela exclaimed finally getting fed up with my briefness.  
>"What do you want me to say, huh? Jason doesn't matter he can go die for all I care!" I said annoyed at Angela. What I wanted was peace and quiet to unravel the mystery that the stranger Scott had presented me with.<br>"God! Would you stop giving Jason a hard time! He cares about you, he _loves_ you." I stared at Angela in disbelieve. She was blaming me for this.  
>"He doesn't love me!" I yelled my head bursting with emotions.<br>"Okay calm down. Eyes on the road." Angela cooed shocked at my reaction. "Listen Jason told me about the...weirdness. He's scared A, he's scared you'll break up with him."  
>"Yeah that's why he was making out with that slut last night." At that Angela was speechless. She didn't say a word the entire drive. We bailed Rico out from the Manderfields police station. His brown eyes had dark circles around them and his long black hair messily fell on his face. It was clear he hadn't slept in jail.<br>"Oh good it's you. I thought mom was going to come." Rico mumbled carelessly.  
>"Shut up and get in the car." I snapped. "Angela where's the bookstore you want to go to?" Rico groaned and murmured something about wasting the day. I ignored him.<br>"I have the directions on the phone. I'll tell you." When we were inside the car Angela showed me the directions. As I started to back the car from its parking space stopped abruptly hearing something on the radio. I turned up the volume.  
>"...two dead bodies found outside the Silver Globe night club down in Clinton, Maverick Bay. Sources tell us the victims were attacked by some sort of animal..." The lady's voice spoke. My heart leapt at the word animal. "...the bodies were completely drained of blood. There isn't any knowledge of what the animal might be and where it came from..."<br>"Oh my god." Angela breathed staring at me in disbelieve. "'drained of blood'" Angela echoed the reporter.  
>"Yeah." I said trying to stay composed as a thought crossed my mind. Scott drained them, but why?<br>"Can we go now?" Rico's irritated voice came from the backseat.  
>"Okay you are going to think I'm stupid but the lady said 'drained of blood'. That only means one thing." Angela was shaking with excitement. "Drainers! Night demons, or now you will call them vampires!"<br>"Okay crazy woman. You have lost it." Rico said.  
>"Let's go." Was all I could manage to say at Angela's theory. The whole drive to the bookstore and back Angela cooked up new theories. The more she went on about it the less crazy it sounded. Scott had super speed, and strength beyond anyone's imagination and the two men who he killed, no doubt in that, were completely drained of blood. It sort of made sense Scott being a vampire. Was I crazy to think this?<br>"...and this family came to Virginia and formed a group in there in town to protect people from drainers." Angela babbled on reading the book. "I mean this group had 'laws', a curfew and than keeping garlic at your front doors was mandatory back then."  
>"Look at the names William, Pamela, and Scott Langford. They don't look crazy." The last name caught my attention before I could ask more about it Rico yelled in annoyance.<br>"Will you shut up? We are home now. You have eating ours brains the whole way."  
>"Rico no one cares about you, okay!" Angela closed her book. "You're just useless trash that ruins our lives!"<br>"Okay okay quiet!" I yelled over their voices as I stopped the car in front of my parents place. "Let's just go inside now."  
>Angela and I stayed there for a lunch. Mom went on and on about Rico's behavior. Angela tried to comfort her.<br>"Cece don't worry. He's just going through a phase." Angela assured her.  
>"Oh I hope you're right." my mom changed the subject. "Did you know there were two dead bodies found down at that bar in Clinton?"<br>"Oh yes! It's really mysterious. The deaths." Angela didn't talk about her theories with my mom. I just sat there thinking about Angela's theories. How could I not when I knew the exact cause of those deaths, Scott. After lunch when Angela and I were about to leave I went into the kitchen to grab my purse and keys. I saw Angela's book on the kitchen counter, she had said something about a Scott. I picked up the hard black cover book. "Old Tribal Legends and History by Cynthia Whitehorse" the title read. I opened up the book and flipped through the pages. And then my jaw dropped at what I saw. It was an old sketch of a family. _William and Pamela Langford and their son Scott Langford, Virginia 1985_. The caption said. The Scott in the picture was the Scott from the bar, the Scott that saved me and killed those men. I quickly shut the book and scurried of to the living room.  
>"Um I have to go. Angela you can get home by yourself right? Ok great. Oh I'm taking your book." Without waiting for an answer I rushed out the door. I heard my mom call out asking if everything was okay, but I didn't stop. I had to confirm what that man from the club really was.<p>

I parked the car outside the Baynor house as the sun was setting. It was three stories high and the rumor has it the owner was found dead by the river down few miles away. Now the government owned the property and the rooms were rented out to citizens. I got out of the car pulling my raincoat hood up. Maverick Bay had a lot of rainy cold days. I ran towards the door and let myself in. As far as I remember Scott was on the top floor. I ran up stair and stood at his door. My mind was full of questions I wanted answered but I couldn't knock on the door. Changing my mind I decided to head back home, as I turned to leave the door creaked open behind me. A familiar face stood in front of me.  
>"I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Scott broke in to a smile. "You really have a habit of being in dangerous places don't you?"<br>"Wh-what." I stammered. Was he saying he was dangerous? Off course he's dangerous he killed two people.  
>"Just saying, you know visiting a murderer." He had a predatory look on his face, my heart thumped. I guess my face must have shown my fear as Scott immediately smiled and said, "Kidding. Why don't you come in?"<br>My mind was jumbled up and I obediently headed inside. When I was at the door I stopped abruptly snapping out of the blurry state. No, he cannot glamour me so easily.  
>"What's wrong with you?" I snapped. "Stop making my brain fuzzy!"<br>"Sorry?" he said confused.  
>"You're dangerous and not human." I quickly said stepping away from him.<br>"If I'm not human then what am I?" Scott said evenly.  
>"A-um." I cleared my throat and opened Angela's book to the portrait of the Langford family. I pushed the book at him and said "That's you in 1985. You look exactly the same, explain."<br>"That's not me." Several emotions passed on his face as he looked at the portrait.  
>"William, Pamela, and Scott Langford." I replied in the most composed voice I can muster, pointing at the caption. "I assumed you had some disorder that makes you seem so young, or whatever. Saw it in a movie once. But the picture is from 1985 that makes you over a century old. I'm going to ask you once, are you a vampire?"<br>"Ariel..." He took a step closer and looked deep in to my eyes. "You are going to forget what you saw in the book and last night. You will simply remember be as the man that saved your life and you will forget that-"  
>"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped. His expression changed from neutral to astonished.<br>"You can't be compelled." Scott whispered to himself. He looked me again then whispered. "What are you?" A chuckle escaped my throat as I stared at him incredulously.  
>"What am I? I'm not the one with super speed and strength."<br>"Come in." It wasn't a request, it was an order. I obediently stepped in to his place. "Yes I am."  
>"You are what?"<br>"A vampire." Scott suddenly appeared in front of me. I stepped back and almost tripped but Scott grabbed me by the waist. "It's your turn. What are you?"  
>"I'm a human."<br>"What kind of a human?"  
>"The human kind. There aren't different types of humans!"<br>"Then why can't I compel you?"  
>"Compel?" I looked at him quizzically.<br>"Vampires can compel humans. Every single one of them. Why can't I compel you?"  
>"Maybe there's something wrong with you?" I shrugged. He laughed under his breath.<br>"Maybe there's something wrong with you." Scott moved closer to me. His deep blue eye penetrating into my skull. "You can't tell anyone."  
>"If you can compel people why didn't you try to compel me last night?" I ignored his question.<br>"I wanted you to remember me."  
>"Why?" Scott shrugged at my question.<br>"You're not telling anyone."  
>"I can't promise that."<br>"You have to or you'll leave me no choice but to kill anyone you tell." Scott voice was predatory as he warned me. A chill went down my spine.  
>"W-why don't you just kill me?"<br>"I don't want you dead."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Why do you want to die?" I shook my head and stormed out. I got what I needed; answers, but now I had even more questions. Why was I getting involved? That man means nothing to me. Why should I get involved? I got in to my car and the engine roared to life. This was too much, all too much.

Scott might not have been able to compel me to forget but that doesn't mean I couldn't. For a week I pretended like I knew nothing, like I met no one at the bar, like I hadn't discovered the existence of vampires. I decided to lead my life as though nothing changed. I mocked Angela's very true theories, and walked around the town late at night like I didn't know about the dangerous creatures lurking in the dark. Off course I kept garlic in my purse but that didn't seem enough. I felt extremely paranoid all the time. I had gotten the new job as a reporter in the local news paper owned by Dante Inc. So I was very well aware of the deaths in Clinton. It was impossible for me to avoid thinking about Scott. But I tried to make myself believe I was clueless concerning the murders. I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked inside.  
>"Hey." Angela walked out of her room. She was wearing an ink blue wrap dress, her blond hair curled at the ends. She was wearing jimmy choos pumps. "I have date with Kyle. I was just about to leave." I nodded and headed to my room. As I logged on to facebook the phone rang. It was my Roger.<br>"Hello Ariel." Rogers voice was plain. "Your mom wanted me to tell you that you grandmother is visiting."  
>"Which one?" I asked.<br>"Your dad's mother." Roger's voice was expressionless but I could tell he wasn't happy with that.  
>"Oh. Is she staying with me?"<br>"She'll stay wherever she wishes to stay"  
>"Oh ok. Thanks for telling me." I hung up. I watched a movie after that. Apparently everyone nowadays is in love with vampires. After a while a drifted to sleep. After an hour or so I woke up by the chime of my phone. It was Jason calling me. He had been calling everyday and I declined his call every day. I sleepily returned the phone to the side table as something flashed in the balcony. I looked to see what it was when I had a mini heart-attack. It was Scott standing in my balcony as still as a statue. His blond hair was silver in the moon light. He smiled at me. I curse under my breath hoping he had heard me with his super vampire hearing abilities. That stupid bloodsucker, he had to refresh my memory. I reluctantly got up and opened the door to my balcony.<br>"It's weird; I never thought I'd be so happy to see you." Scott smiled at me.  
>"I thought vampires had to be invited in. Or is that a myth?" I said ignoring his words.<br>"It's not a myth, and technically I'm not inside your home."  
>"Why are you here?" I asked changing the subject.<br>"I had a few questions for you. You mind if I ask?" he said politely.  
>"Yes I do. I don't wish to be friends with a vampire." I replied rudely. This wasn't helping me forget about him and what I discovered.<br>"You know I was just being polite. I really don't give a damn whether you mind or not." He snapped out of his gentleman mode and glared at me. "I'll get my answers one way or the other and I'd appreciate it if you don't make me stalk you."  
>"If you're going to ask what I am than my answer's the same."<br>"I wasn't going to ask that. I want to know your family history."  
>"Why would I tell you that?" I was infuriated at him. He is so arrogant; he had no right to know my personal details.<br>"I'll make you a deal." Scott offered. "You give me some answers and I give you some."  
>"I don't have any questions for you."<br>"Than I'll be in your debt. I'll help you in any way you want. If want me to compel someone for you or whatever."  
>"I'm a fair person. And it's not going to be very fair if I had a personal vampire slave helping me get to the top."<br>"Oh I didn't say I'll be your slave." Scott laughed. "You can decide what you want later."  
>"You can ask the questions but I can't promise you that I'll answer them."<br>"Ok than. Deal." He smiled. "Tell me about your parents. Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
>"No. Dad left when I was 6. Mom married this Canadian dude Roger." I shrugged avoiding any emotional details. I grabbed a cane stool and sat down. "Why are you interested in my family?"<br>"I thought you didn't have any questions for me." A smile played around his beautiful mouth. His lips were curved and perfectly sculpted. I wondered how kissing them would be like. I quickly cleared my mind from that thought. I shouldn't be thinking about kissing his mouth, that mouth sucked blood from innocent people.  
>"You at least ought to tell me why you're interested." I answered him. "But you'll still be in my debt."<br>"Knowing family history might help me figure out what you are. Do you have any siblings."  
>"I have a brother, Rico. He's very messed up. And Angela, my stepsister. Why are you so interested in what I am? Don't you have better things to do."<br>"Actually I don't. You'd think being a vampire is interesting but it is quiet boring really." He came closer to me and sat down just at the edge of the balcony door. "Where's your family from?"  
>"My mom's Italian and my dad was a native American."<br>"What about your grandparents?"  
>"My mother's parents lived in Italy their entire life. My grandfather died there when my mom was a kid. And my dad's parent, well grams she lives in new Orleans and she visits us but granddaddy hates my mom and even me sometimes. It's really complicated." I shrugged realizing that I had gotten a little emotional at the end but Scott's eyes were sincere and sympathetic.<br>"May I ask how it's complicated?" He smiled at me kindly; his face seemed so young and boyish."  
>"Well-um I haven't seen my dad like forever but my grandma keeps in touch for some reason. And last time I saw my grandfather he basically said I was the reason my father's life was ruined when really he ruined our lives when he abandoned us. No one knows where he is. Probably dead." I let out a squeak at the end and immediately cleared my head from my emotions. This vampire might not be able to compel me but he certainly had a lot of influence over me. I never discussed my dad with anyone but I had just poured my heart out to someone I barely knew.<br>"I'm sorry." He truly did seem sorry. "What about your brother. This must be hard on him."  
>"Not really. My mom had him years after my dad left. It was a one night stand." The conversation was becoming too personal; I had the right to some personal detail about him too. "What about your family?"<br>"My family was killed by vampires."  
>"How did you become a vampire?" I leaned closer to him, burning with curiosity.<br>"I was turned 1987. I have no idea who my maker is."  
>"Huh, I didn't think I'd have anything in common with a vampire." I raised my hand for a high five. "Abandoned by our <em>makers<em>"  
>"Very true." Scott gave me a high five as he laughed. "Who named you?" He resumed his interrogation.<br>"Grams."  
>"Your name intrigues me." He leaned closer.<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't know. But something about you and your name intrigues me. Like I'm missing something big here." He whispered. The only thing between us now was the boundary to my home.<br>"Maybe it's related to what I am." I suggested.  
>"Maybe. Did you ever experience or feel something abnormal. Did you ever have any...powers?" My mind went back to the night I was attack. Something told me not to trust the vampire but he seemed like the only answer to my questions.<br>"Well...the night I was attacked before you saved me I think a spark-like lightening- shot out of my hand. And when I was eight I think I threw a pot at my teacher with my mind." Scott was inches away from me.  
>"Like telekinesis?" He asked amazed. I nodded. "Ariel Hunt you just made my life extremely interesting." His eyes glinted with excitement.<br>"Your welcome." I smiled at him.  
>"Can we meet tomorrow?"<br>"Are you leaving?" I tried not to sound disappointed.  
>"Your stepsister will be here soon." I looked at him questioningly. "Super hearing."<br>"How do you know I live with my step-sis?"  
>"I was keeping an eye on you in case you told anyone."<br>"So you were spying on me?"  
>"You love it don't you? The thought of me spying on you?" Scott gave a flirtatious smile.<br>"Are you flirting? And no I don't like you spying on me. Once I figure out my powers I'll make you pay for it." I threatened.  
>"You really shouldn't threaten a vampire." Scott chuckled. "So tomorrow?"<br>"I guess I can see you tomorrow."  
>"Great." His face broke into to a wide grin. "I'll see you tomorrow, at sunset." With that he disappeared in a flash.<p> 


End file.
